


Just Us and the Speakers On

by glass_fossa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Summer Vacation, and they do things in the bed of daichi's truck, brought to you by a country gay, iwa-chan comes to help on daichi's family farm, they are true country boys in this, this is self-indulgent country gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_fossa/pseuds/glass_fossa
Summary: Daichi tilted his head back. The stars were finally starting to twinkle high in the sky, the buzzing and trills of cicadas slowly overtaken by the melodic calls of frogs. Summers at home in Miyagi brought him a kind of peace and happiness nothing else could; the warm balm of July nights like a familiar embrace.He loved the ease and clarity of these moments. Everything was as it seemed, simple. Maybe it was from being raised in the countryside, but Daichi appreciated the simplicity. He loved the lack of pretense.-------------------------------Daichi & Iwaizumi get together in college - Iwa-chan comes to help out on Daichi's family farm over summer vacation. Basically soft boyfriends getting frisky in the back of a truck.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Just Us and the Speakers On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimiwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiwrites/gifts).



> This one is for @mimiwrites - thanks for always indulging me in chatting about country aus! <3

Daichi tilted his head back. The stars were finally starting to twinkle high in the sky, the buzzing and trills of cicadas slowly overtaken by the melodic calls of frogs. Summers at home in Miyagi brought him a kind of peace and happiness nothing else could; the warm balm of July nights like a familiar embrace.

He loved the ease and clarity of these moments. Everything was as it seemed, simple. Maybe it was from being raised in the countryside, but Daichi appreciated the simplicity. He loved the lack of pretense.

A good summer night was pulling his truck up to the lake and enjoying a cheap beer as the night sky brightened in a way it couldn't in Tokyo. It really didn’t get any better.

Except, it had.

Now he had a boyfriend to share the summer nights with. A boyfriend who appreciated the way July evenings clung to his skin, too.

Daichi looked over, watching his boyfriend's throat work as he sipped the cheap corner store beer, a bead of sweat from his temple running down his neck. Daichi couldn't help but smile at the contented look on Hajime's face, taking a sip of his own beer before looking back up to the twinkling planets above.

"You know my mom thinks you're pretty much the best person ever. She keeps saying stuff like 'more boys should be like Iwaizumi-kun, such a respectful boy, such a good friend'."

"Not sure she'd feel the same if she knew my real motives."

"Oh? And what are your real motives?"

Daichi really hadn't needed to ask the question, but he wanted the answer anyways. He felt his heart pick up pace as a lazy grin pulled over his boyfriend's lips, Hajime setting his beer down in the bed of the truck so he could lean over and set a hand on Daichi's jaw. His other hand found Daichi's waist, pulling him in closer as his lips found his boyfriend's.

The kiss was as slow as the summer night, and Daichi's head felt just as fuzzy, the humid air making his skin stick to Hajime's in ways that only made him feel hotter. Daichi felt a low, pleased hum reverberate through his boyfriend's chest as they kissed lazily.

He only pulled back when the heaviness of the night air combined with Hajime's ability to leave him breathless became too much, Daichi lightly gasping for air as he watched his boyfriend lick his lips.

"Mmm, you're still insane. Agreeing to work on my grandad's farm for free just for a chance to make-out with me."

"Who said making out was all I wanted?" Hajime wiggled his brows mischievously, making Daichi laugh loudly.

He didn't hesitate another second, setting his drink down so he could lay back in the bed of the truck and pull his boyfriend on top of him, hands sliding down into the back pockets of Hajime's jeans. "Uh oh, you're acting like one of those city boys my mom always warns my sister about."

Hajime grinned, "Well yeah, because they'll break your heart. Country boys will just break your back."

Daichi couldn't help but laugh out loud again, pinching Hajime's ass lightly, "You're so full of shit, Hajime..."

"I dunno...I seem to remember someone wasn't able to walk normally for at least two days straight over spring break." Daichi could feel Hajime's proud smirk against the skin of his neck as his boyfriend began to litter kisses from his jaw down to his shoulder.

Normally he'd fire back right away, a healthy level of competition being one of the pillars of their relationship, but he couldn't. His thoughts felt thick, heavy thanks to the way Hajime's mouth was working against his skin. Tongue and teeth and suction and _heat_ ; it was somehow all too much and yet not enough. It was all he could manage to gasp out, "It's not... _my_ fault your stamina is insane..."

Daichi's heart skipped a beat when he felt his boyfriend's laughter soak into his skin, "Is that a complaint? Because I can reel it in..."

"No no no, not a complaint, _never_ a complaint..."

"Good. Because honestly, don't know that I actually could control myself when it comes to you..." Hajime's movements had a familiar urgency to them. Daichi able to feel his boyfriend’s desire in the way Hajime's fingers dug into the skin just under the waist of his jeans, the way his breath fell heavily against his skin.

Daichi pressed a thigh up between his boyfriend's legs, unsurprised to find him fully hard. He laughed when Hajime nipped at his collarbone, growling low in his throat at the friction against his erection. Daichi pinched his ass again, " _Hey_. We can't have sex in the bed of my old truck, you really will break my back..."

Hajime lifted his head, eyes hazy. Daichi had to swallow down a laugh as he watched his boyfriend's eyes try to focus on his face. There was no way Daichi could say no to him. Not knowing that Hajime looked like that because of _him_ , because Hajime loved him _that_ much. Not that Daichi had really wanted to say no anyway.

He put his palms on Hajime's chest, pushing him up gently, "There's a blanket behind the bench-seat, I-"

The truck dipped as Hajime quickly stood and hopped off the downed tailgate. Daichi snorted at his boyfriend's impatience and sat up as the truck continued to rock lightly, Hajime opening the door and throwing down the bench-seat. It was only seconds before he was slamming the door shut again and crawling back up into the bed with an old, thick picnic blanket Daichi had been keeping in his truck since high school.

"Someone’s eager, _mmf_ -" The rest of Daichi’s sentence was choked down, the hot slide of his boyfriend's tongue burying his words under soft gasps.

Hajime pulled back reluctantly, voice rough with need, "Scoot over so I can lay this down." Daichi slid on his rear to the tailgate, watching as Hajime carefully unfolded the blanket, then refolded it in half before laying it down in order to try and make a nice soft place to lay.

Daichi was about to move towards his boyfriend when Hajime sat up straight, eyes lighting up, "Ah, wait." He hopped out of the bed again, Daichi actually titling sideways from the jostling this time.

"Hajime, what-" His question was interrupted by the sound of the radio starting. Hajime played with the dials until he found a station he was happy with, some sappy country song flowing through the truck's open windows and into the night air. Daichi smiled, hearing his boyfriend start to hum along as he moved to the blanket, lying back and taking in the clear night sky. The truck dipped again and seconds later Hajime was lying at his side, hand reaching down to find Daichi's and lace their fingers together.

Hajime let his head fall to the side, Daichi doing the same and smiling as they locked eyes, "Hey."

"Hey. M'gonna kiss you again, Dai."

"Well, are you waiting for an invitation or...?"

Hajime laughed, always a fan of catching unexpected sass from his boyfriend. He rolled to his side, hands finding Daichi’s hips to pull him flush against him, “And you call _me_ impatient…”

Daichi hooked a leg around his boyfriend’s, bringing _all_ of them into contact and pulling a low groan from Hajime. His lips curved into a pleased smirk, “You _are_ the impatient one. But I don’t mind.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Hajime’s voice was nearly raspy at this point, a blush high on his cheeks as Daichi began to rock his hips against his boyfriend’s.

“Because…it makes me feel wanted.”

“You _are_ wanted, Dai. Always.”

Daichi was trying his best to seem unaffected, but he knew the catch in his breath and the heat in his face had given him away, so he settled for yanking his boyfriend into another kiss, “You’re such a sap…”

Hajime simply hummed against his lips, hands traveling down to squeeze Daichi’s ass through his jeans before coming back to start undoing both his own and Daichi’s flys. Daichi’s hands soon joined his own to help him, both of them quickly getting their jeans undone so that they could get their hands on one another.

The buzz under Daichi’s skin only amplified the heat crawling through his body. Hajime’s embrace brought him a familiar comfort while also electrifying him in new and exciting ways. Every time they touched was a unique experience and Daichi was doing his best to commit every single one to memory.

He and Hajime falling together had been unexpected, but just what Daichi needed. He’d never felt more himself or more loved for being himself.

Despite being somewhat romantic at heart, Daichi had never been one to buy into the idea of relationships being life-changing. He’d always thought your life was what you made it, no matter how people came or went.

But he was starting to think he may have been wrong.

Hajime was changing his whole world. How he felt about himself, how he felt about his future; so much more seemed possible to Daichi than it used to. All because he’d gotten lucky enough to pull Hajime in with a tipsy kiss at a college party.

He still wasn’t exactly sure how it’d happened, but he wasn’t about to argue with a good thing, a _near-perfect_ thing. Instead, he was just happy to revel in the feeling of his boyfriend’s hot skin pressed against his own, the muffled sounds of Hajime moaning into his mouth as they kissed.

They were more than practiced at this by now, each knowing just how to touch the other to make him come apart at the seams. For a while, the sounds of the night covered what they were doing, but the further they pushed one another, the more their hitched breathing and soft moans began to drown out their surroundings.

Daichi knew his boyfriend was close when Hajime pressed his forehead against his, voice breathy as he whispered his name like some sort of prayer. “Daichi…Dai… _Dai-_ ”

Hajime pressed a hard kiss to Daichi’s lips as he came, the way he nipped at his boyfriend’s bottom lip pushing Daichi over the edge right after him.

The sounds of frogs and cicadas began to fill their ears again as their breathing evened out and softened, Hajime pressing a kiss to Daichi’s jaw before finally pulling back enough to look him in the eyes. He smiled, laughing softly at the blissed-out expression on Daichi’s face, “Feeling good?”

“For now, yeah. Once I have to zip up my jeans?” Daichi scrunched his nose, “Not sure the feeling will last…”

“You’re telling me you had a blanket in your truck but not tissues?”

Daichi laughed, “Well yeah. I don’t exactly make a habit of hooking up in my truck.”

“But the blanket…”

“It’s for picnics!”

“Of course it is.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Hajime smiled brightly, “Nothing, nothing…just…” He placed a quick peck to Daichi’s nose, “Love you, Dai. Here…” Hajime sat up in the bed, pulling his white t-shirt over his head, “We can just use this to clean-up. We have to throw our clothes from today in to wash anyway, so…”

Hajime reached out to help clean Daichi up first before cleaning himself up and then turning the shirt inside out and folding it up.

Daichi zipped up his jeans and sat up, “And what’re you gonna tell my mom if she’s still up and you walk in shirtless?”

“I spilled beer on it, duh.”

“You didn’t even finish yours.” He pointed to the bottle, still half full in the corner of the bed.

Hajime looked back, grabbing the beer and knocking the rest back in one go before grinning widely to his boyfriend, “You were saying?”

Daichi snorted, placing a hand on Hajime’s chest to push him back slightly, “Come on, we better get back. You’re here to work, remember? That means a 5 am wakeup call.” Daichi hopped down off the tailgate, grabbing the blanket and going to tuck it back behind the bench-seat in his truck.

Hajime followed after him, taking advantage of his boyfriend’s bent position and landing a solid smack to Daichi’s ass, “5 am is no problem for me if I get to follow _that_ around all day.”

“Hm, maybe I’ll suggest to grandad that you should help out in the greenhouses tomorrow instead.”

“What? _Noooo,_ c’mon, Dai…”

Daichi stood and turned, Hajime rolling his eyes when he saw the playful grin on his boyfriend’s face. Daichi wound his arms around Hajime’s neck, “Like I’d ever want you working anywhere other than right next to me, dumbass.”

They kissed again, even slower this time; slow enough for Daichi to feel a thick warmth spread from his fingers to his toes. Hajime was like his own summer night, wrapping him in that familiar comfort, and Daichi was beyond grateful for the happiness and peace Hajime brought him year-round.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on twitter @jenna_what


End file.
